


Scrapyard Giant

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Fluff, Gen, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Mako buys a scrapyard cheap to fulfil his dream of having a chop shop. But when he finds a feral giant chained in the workshop, his plans change.





	Scrapyard Giant

The wrought iron gates were heavy to move, rusted hinges squealing sharply. The dirt was piled around them, crumbling as the gates were pushed. Mako was panting when he'd finally moved them, slipping through the gap, walking inside. He'd bought this scrap yard for peanuts, not knowing why it was so cheap, but being glad of a place to set up his scrap shop. He could build anything and was looking forward to sifting through all the scrap to find parts for machines. It seemed like nobody had been here for years, everything rusting and decaying. But Mako could use everything. There was nothing he couldn't build. 

Approaching a teetering scrap pile, he picked up a wheel, turning it over in his large hands, humming. There was nothing he'd love more than making bikes again, the smell of oil and the soft squeak of bolts. Nothing would make him happier. Getting money from it would just be a bonus. 

He started suddenly as he heard a noise from a warehouse in the center of the scrap yard, straightening up. That would make an excellent workshop with a little cleaning and remodeling. He smiled and walked toward it, hearing another noise. It sounded like the clank of a chain. “Damn, I hope that's not a dog.” He mumbled. If it was some abandoned dog he'd probably start crying. He liked the idea of having his own guard dog, he'd train it to guard the workshop and buy it a pretty pink collar. 

The warehouse was pitch black inside. The windows had been boarded over and there was an awful smell. Like rotting meat, shit and piss, unwashed bodies. He gagged a little, the noise causing something to stir and emit a deep growl, chains clanking immensely loudly. His hair stood on end, heart thumping as he felt the wall for a light switch. That wasn't a dog. It was far too big to be a dog. He found it and was blinded by light, flinching away, covering his face with his arm. Once he adjusted, he blinked around, a gasp coming from him. 

In the middle of the warehouse, on all fours, straining at a chain around its neck, was a giant. He looked almost skeletal, every bone visible under filthy skin. One of his arms was missing, clearly autocannibalism, gnawed off just below the elbow. His blond hair was matted, amber eyes wild with hunger as he snapped his teeth at Mako, desperate to devour him. 

Mako stood dumbfounded. So this was why the place was so cheap. He was careful not to get close to the giant, moving around the edge of the room. The beast moved to follow, snarling and gnashing his teeth, arms reaching for him. Around his knees were pieces of rats and pigeons, clearly how he'd been kept alive while here. Badly buried toilet spots were scattered around, the stench making him feel queasy. He couldn't bear to see the giant like this, even if he so clearly wanted to eat him. No, this wouldn't do at all. 

oOo

“Alright, big boy!” Mako called, voice muffled by his surgical mask, as he walked back into the warehouse, having brought his truck this time. “My friend knows where to go for meat. And you look like you need it.” He pulled some packaged cow halves from the back of his truck, getting out a knife and slicing the packaging. “These are a little on the old side, I got them for free.”

The giant’s nose twitched and he sniffed at the meat, licking his lips hungrily. “Dinner time!” Mako said and grabbed one of the carcasses and hurled it at the giant, watching him scramble to catch it, shoving it into his mouth, swallowing whole. He didn't move into his predatory position afterward, simply sat there, waiting for another. Mako smiled and took a single step closer, throwing him another. Again, he gulped it down, the lump beneath his skinny throat so very visible. Another step forward and another eager gulp. Finally, he was within reach of the giant, very cautiously giving him the meat. He snapped it up, humming happily. 

The beast suddenly seemed to realise that he could reach Mako and growled again, his truck-sized hand hurtling toward him. Mako leapt out of the way, grunting as the hand landed with a thump a mere foot from him. He stood and pointed at the giant, frowning. “NO! You don't do that!” He made a show of turning his back and moving the meat away, walking back toward the door. He heard a whine from behind him and looked, seeing the giant frowning and pulling on the chain. “...Okay, but you don't grab.” He moved closer, throwing more meat to the giant, watching him eat happily. Soon enough he'd eaten it all and the giant sighed softly, sitting and licking his lips. 

Mako walked closer to the giant, ready to run if he lunged, being very careful. He paused when he heard a growl, hands up, showing he didn't mean harm. When the growl subsided, he edged a little closer, smiling. “That's it… I'm a friend.” He smiled and stopped well within reach. When the giant didn't reach for him, he smiled and looked at his chains. They were thick and heavy, covered in scratches from his attempts to escape. He desperately wanted to free him but didn't know how dangerous he would be. He moved toward to where the chain was attached to the floor, looking at it with a frown, rubbing his chin bristles and kicking it. 

A hot breath fluttered over his skin and Mako tensed and glanced behind him, seeing that huge face hovering just over his shoulder, looking at the chains curiously. He shuddered, hoping he wouldn't be eaten, and leant down to see how it was attached, humming softly. Maybe he'd be better with how it was attached to the giant. He turned slowly, holding up his hands before moving a little closer. “Shh, it's okay…” He beckoned him closer, being patient as the giant looked at him hesitantly before leaning down, seeming like he was ready to pull away at any moment. Unsurprising. At this distance his scars were visible, inflicted by whoever chained him. Mako put a hand on his collar, smiling when he realised he could easily remove it. “Shouldn't be too hard.” 

The giant moved away and laid down, curling up and huffing happily, eyes closed. Mako let him sleep, beginning to clean up the workshop, throwing things away and sweeping up the dirt. He'd deal with the toilet pits later on. Incorporating a giant into his plans wouldn't be too bad. He could live in the workshop, lift heavy things for him and guard the place. That is if he even wanted to stay… hopefully he would. 

oOo

It had been three days since Mako had discovered the giant, who he'd named Jamison. He was quick to learn that Mako wasn't food, happily perking up when he came in in the mornings, waiting patiently for his meals. He'd wolfed down a few things Mako had got from the knacker man after a little bribery, five cows going down a treat. Jamie knew his name now, knew a few simple commands, and Mako figured it was time for him to be loose, even if Mako had cleaned up and made him a nice bed out of straw. 

Mako brought his metal cutter, knowing he'd have to be there a little while as the shackle was very thick. “Okay, lie down.” He mimed along, giving him a soft praise when he laid on his back, limbs curled inward. He moved forward, telling him to pull the collar away from his neck with a finger. Jamie flinched away from the noise of the metal cutter, shaking a little as Mako slowly but surely cut through it, sparks peppering their skin. Jamie seemed on the brink of fleeing but stayed still for Mako. After what seemed like an hour, Mako got through the entire collar, moving back and miming pulling it apart. 

Jamie barely had the strength to pull it he was so emaciated, shaking as he put all his effort in, the metal bending with a shriek, clattering to the ground. He was free. 

Mako opened the big doors and motioned outside, watching Jamie pause before he crawled to the door pausing at the threshold. He hesitantly pushed his fingers into the dirt, his sharp-toothed grin spreading wide across his face as he let free a shrill giggle, leaping outside happily. He didn't stand, staying crouched as raced around, rolling in the muck and looking at the sky with starry eyes. 

After a while, he paused, panting heavily, and moved to where Mako was, sitting with a curved back. “All that time chained up really damaged you.” Mako frowned, touching his arm. Amber eyes looked at him curiously, blinking in the sun. He seemed so innocent and sweet out in the daylight. “We need to get you sorted out. Come on…” He beckoned Jamie down, the giant laying down like a dog, elbows at his chest. Mako grabbed some hedge clippers, reassuring Jamie as he looked at his hand, nails far too long to be comfortable. He began to trim them, clipping chunks off with effort, making sure they were perfect. Jamie seemed pleased too, tapping his fingers over the ground as Mako moved to stand on his back to cut his hair. He didn't see the point of cutting it all off, just finding the mats and snipping them. Jamie stayed very still for him, even when Mako found that he was bald in some places with big bits of hair sticking up straight. 

“Oh, well… I did my best.” He began to walk down his back, pausing as Jamie groaned. He walked back over that spot, hearing him whine happily. Mako smiled and jumped, the giant giving a happy squeak. “You poor thing. Just stay there.” He was no chiropractor but he decided to have a go and began to pace up and down his back, feeling the sharp protrusions of vertebrae that had moved during his time spent crouched. He took a running jump toward one of them, landing with feet placed either side, it suddenly moving down with an immense crack, Jamie howling in pain. He paused for a minute before sitting up, Mako sliding down his back, landing with a grunt. Looking up at Jamie, he noticed that he sat straighter, a little smile on his face as he stretched his back, seeming a lot more comfortable. He looked at Mako with a sharp grin, showing off the multitudes of bones caught between his teeth from rats and birds and his recent food. Hm. He'd have to sort that later. 

For now, however, Mako knew just what to do. He moved inside the warehouse, looking for a hosepipe, finding a pressure washer instead. Perfect!  
“Mako?” A loud voice asked and the biker looked at Jamie with surprise, him sat like a puppy, watching him. 

“You spoke! Aw, Jamie, that's great!” Mako laughed, plugging in the pressure washer, setting it going as he waited. “Can you say ‘Jamie’? Say ‘Jamie’!” 

There was a moment as he tried to work his lips around the words before saying his own name with a grin. Mako clapped his hands ecstatically. “That's good!” He heard the pressure washer stop pressuring and picked it up. “Okay, this is gonna feel good. But you need to trust me, okay, because it might be scary.”

When the first jet of water shot out, Jamie squeaked and fell back, watching it with apprehension. After a second, he put his hand out, touching it, and Mako slowly moved it up his arm, the dirt clinging to his skin melting away. He seemed to like it, moving with his back to him so he could get the itchy spots, purring happily as Mako wrote his name before continuing to clean him off. 

“You have freckles!” Mako smiled as he washed off his shoulders, seeing the little brown flecks. Jamie soon moved his head down so he could wash his face, uncovering more freckles until he was entirely clean, looking a lot more healthy. “There, better.” Mako smiled, turning to walk away. 

Two fingers wrapped around his waist and he yelped, holding up his arms in fear as he tried to get away. “No! Jamie, no!” He yelled, heading toward the giant’s mouth. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable chomp. Instead, his lips brushed him, kissing him gently. He looked at the giant, hesitating before giving his top lip a pat. “Alright, okay…” He smiled as he was set down, picking up the pressure washer. He heard a soft whine, seeing Jamie bare his teeth to him, waiting there. “Oh, you want me to do your teeth?” 

As the water hit his teeth, bones dislodged from between them with a little blood, dripping onto the ground. He groaned with a happy smile and opened his mouth wide, moving a little closer, Mako looking down his throat with a shudder. It was too late to run as his jaws moved to completely encompass Mako, hovering a few inches from the ground. Mako trembled as he stood in the hot, sticky air, facing Jamie’s tongue, trapped on all sides. He kept spraying his teeth, managing to get them all clean and free of bones. “Okay, done! Please let me out…”

Jamie pulled back, spitting a few bones out and gnashing his teeth, purring and grinning at Mako. He crawled back into the warehouse, fluffing up his pile of straw before curling up, feeling happy for the first time in years.


End file.
